An electronic device such as an entertainment apparatus for domestic use is connected to an manipulation terminal such as a controller and an external storage unit such as a memory card stored with various data regarding the operating environment of the manipulation terminal and status of a game executed by the entertainment apparatus.
An entertainment apparatus connected to a relay unit, to which multiple manipulation terminals and external storage units are simultaneously connectable, instead of directly connected to an manipulation terminal and an external storage unit so that multiple players may play a game is well known. For example, four manipulation terminals and external storage units may be connected thereto. There is a merit of diversified pastime for multiple persons enjoying a game using the entertainment apparatus since use of such relay unit allows connection of multiple manipulation terminals to a single relay unit. This kind of relay unit is called a ‘multitap’.
Meanwhile, advancement of semiconductor technologies and the like has brought about development and distribution of higher performance entertainment apparatus. With such new line of entertainment apparatus, a user having purchased a new model cannot use old model game software with the new model if the new model and the old model are incompatible. An entertainment apparatus accommodating both new and old software is provided to eliminate this inconvenience. Such entertainment apparatus has a first mode and a second mode as operation modes, and switches the operation mode according to type or the like of storage medium. The first mode is a normal mode for carrying out normal operation (operation as a new model, for example) of the entertainment apparatus, and the second mode is a compatible mode for different operation from normal operation (operation as an old model, for example), assumed compatibility with other models. Since mode switching is automatically performed with the entertainment apparatus accommodating both new and old software, game players may enjoy a desired game only by loading a game medium such as a CD or DVD (e.g., Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2001-314644